<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187990">Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kiddy Grade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in orbit for fifteen extra hours...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Éclair/Lumière (Kiddy Grade)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for femslashficlets, 'orbit'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well this is some luck," Eclair grumbled as she closed the spaceport communication link. </p>
<p>"We're not in a hurry," Lumiere reminded her. "We can relax in orbit and wait this out. It sounds like everything is under control, they just need to finish cleaning up." </p>
<p>Eclair sighed. She knew she was being impatient, but they were supposed to get a couple of days off after this. She didn't want to spend one of them stuck circling the planet. </p>
<p>"We actually had plans," she said softly. They were tentative, because any attempt at anything more concrete than maybe always meant they got waylaid somewhere-- like this --but they'd been plans. </p>
<p>"Plans that can wait," Lumiere said. "Must I remind you you're already <i>with</i> the person you planned to--" </p>
<p>"It's not the same," Eclair interrupted. "I wanted to dress up and try doing some of the stuff you like." </p>
<p>There was silence for a moment, before Lumiere softly laughed. "Is that it? Well, I do have a few things stashed around the ship and Wirblewind has been holding onto quite the collection of recordings of some of my favourite shows. There isn't much I can do about our attire, but at least neither of us desperately need a shower..." </p>
<p>Eclair laughed. "Well, we have fifteen hours. Put one on!" </p>
<p>"There is an order to these things." </p>
<p>"Fine, fine..." </p>
<p>Eclair hadn't been expecting the makeshift fancy dinner, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Nor was she going to complain about Lumiere settling close so she could explain the somewhat-convoluted story of the opera she'd chosen. </p>
<p>She wouldn't lie and say the fifteen extra hours orbiting weren't frustrating, but... they did end up better than she'd expected. </p>
<p>And getting home and to bed, Lumiere at her side... </p>
<p>That was really some luck, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>